Morse Landorf
Morse Landorf was a Lich and acted as one of the antagonistic factions during The Dark Princess Arc. Morse was the heir to a branch family and spent most of his time with the heir of the main branch family Coelica. They were close friends and did just about everything together, but when Coelica passed away, Morse would inherit the position as main heir of the noble Landorf family. Morse held the seat for a time, but would remove himself to pursue necromancy in an effort to bring back Coelica. This would eventually lead him down the path to becoming The Lich (fiend). Over time he would come to form an army of fiends and even (somehow) bring an actual Giant into his ranks. During his time as The Lich, he would cause havoc across the Eastern Kingdoms (around the time prior to the Demons Fall Arc) leading his army to secure the Landorf House as one of the royal families in the East (granted this was just a very absent minded side goal he didn't really care too much about in comparison). This would lead to the attack on The Castle at Lake and the Lake siblings fleeing into exile. Dark Princess Arc A long time ago, Morse Landorf was the only child and heir to The Landorf family a mid ranking line of nobles who had descended into The Eastern Kingdoms for several generations. As the heir to this branch family, he had really only one important duty and that was to be around his cousin Coelica, the heir to the main branch (in case something were to happen to him...although Morse didn't really care to rule). He was a playmate to him, they learned the same things, went to the same places, and prepared for the same duties. They talked, they shared meals, they laughed, they dueled (with swords or with wits...Morse was often the winner), and over time they became the closest of friends. However, it was evident that Coelica had a very weak constitution, and he would one day lose him to disease. Morse would inherit a position he didn't want, without the support or smile of his lifelong companion... Morse would act in the ruling seat of his house for a time, but would eventually remove himself to pursue necromancy in an effort to bring back Coelica...this would prove to be a wash for the most part. Morse would turn to dark forbidden magic to extend his lifespan infinitely so he could hopefully one day find a solution to bringing back his friend. Morse would become a Lich (a fiend). During his time as The Lich he would come to form an army of fiends (even somehow getting an actual Giant into his ranks) More time would pass and Morse was beginning to forget what he had originally been. He knew that it was the ambition of his family to secure a place as one of the royal families in the East and would make some efforts towards this side pursuit (although he didn't really care too much about it). When he heard that the Castle at Lake was under siege by some fiends, he brought his own army and took control of the occupation. He would come to claim the Castle for himself as the Lake siblings were driven away. Now he ruled all of the Eastern Kingdoms...or what was left of them at this time...which was nothing. However, one day a Demon known as Brother would approach him with a deal. At this time, Brother had made an alliance with Prince Lake (leader of the Silver Rebellion) to face the hostile Angels in Glemoor. Brother knew that Prince Lake had plans to betray him and so made plans to betray him as well. Brother claims that he could return Coelica to The Lich if he marched his army from the East, wipe out the remnants of the humans / Silver Rebellion after the fighting was done, and help make sure Brother secured the city. Morse Landorf would assist Brother in this plan. He would move his forces toward Glemoor, and along the way stop by The Southern Silver Rebellion Keep to capture / destroy it. He would face some opposition that would hold off his forces for a couple days... ...but he would send in his Giant to take care of them. The Giant would destroy The Southern Silver Rebellion Keep...but would also be slain. The people in charge of the fortress would also escape and continue to harass his forces during their march toward Glemoor. These people had proven much more troublesome than he had anticipated and he would send his forces to hunt them down. One night, after conversing with some of his commanders / officers. Someone would enter his tent. To his surprise it was one of the people who had been fending them off at The Southern Silver Rebellion Keep (Remus using an artifact to sneak into his camp). Morse Landorf would be slain by him before he could retaliate. Category:ITD5 Characters